Childish
by kikira-chan
Summary: Even demons sometimes have their moments of unsophistication and their bad days. A look at the demons in some of their more childish moments and serious moments and how they get through it together. mild KxH
1. Chapter 1

Title: Childish.

Rating: K+

Warnings: mild KH can be seen as brotherly

Disclaimer: I do not own YYh or anything related

Notes: It was generally a bad day yesterday so I took it out on Hiei. Additional author notes are in parentheses. They ruin the slightly serious mood of the story but I wanted them. Also tabs aren't working for some reason still. This story is in consideration for additional chapters let me know what you think.

* * *

"Kurama I'd like for you to know in all the years we have known each other I've never been more tempted to roast as much of you as I could before your plants ate me than I am right now," Hiei told Kurama quite rationally. 

Kurama gave Hiei a stern look as he continued his track toward his home. "Hiei, something is obviously wrong. You snapped at Yusuke, you practically ignored Kuwabara, you haven't visited Yukina, and you've been downright scathing to me."

"So?" Hiei asked nastily. "How is that different then ever?"

"It's very different then usual and you know it," Kurama responded stepping a little more determined.

"Yes well was it really necessary to carry me over your shoulder?" Hiei yelled accenting his statement with a kick toward Kurama's stomach. It was blocked by a convenient plant.

"Stop struggling," Kurama muttered shifting Hiei higher against his shoulder.

"Only if you put me down," Hiei hissed murderously.

"You're not very scary like this Hiei," Kurama said looking over his shoulder at Hiei's reddening face and tied up mid section. Plants were a most handy weapon.

"I'd like to see you be threatening when blood is rushing to your head," Hiei mumbled bad tempered.

"Another time, maybe," Kurama said with a hint of amusement in his tone as he opened the window and struggled with his cumbersome burden into the room. He placed Hiei on the bed sitting against the pillows. "Alright, talk to me."

Hiei hmph-ed and turned his nose up. Kurama sighed slightly impatient and turned Hiei's head with a finger. Hiei opened his eyes to meet intense green ones.

"Something is wrong I want to know what it is," Kurama told him seriously. Hiei noted somewhat apprehensively that the vines around his torso were writhing. "Hiei," Kurama urged softly, "tell me?"

Hiei sighed in the face of those angry-concerned eyes. He turned his head away despite Kurama's insistence. "It's nothing Kurama."

"Hiei that's ridiculous you've been out of temper all week. Is it Yukina?" Kurama prodded gently letting Hiei go so he wouldn't feel too pressured (tying him up wasn't pressuring at allllllll.)

Hiei shook his head pulling his knees up to his chest. Kurama gently disengaged the vines realizing that Hiei wouldn't make a run for it and also that he was blocking Hiei's path to the window. (Thinking of the angles there, Kura)

"Murkuro?" Kurama continued. He received another negative. "Then what is it Hiei?"

"It's nothing! Absolutely nothing," Hiei said disgustedly.

"Hiei if you're bored here in the Ningienkai you should return to the Makai for a while," Kurama reasoned gently, but his efforts were rewarded with another angry outburst.

"I'm not bored," Hiei snapped. "Credit me to be a little less shallow."

"I have only the highest respect for you, my friend, and concern," Kurama responded lightly his brow furrowed. His concern however only fueled Hiei's irritation.

"Great, I'll be going now," Hiei told him flatly pushing away from the bed only to be all but tackled by a human-demon.

"And as your friend it's my responsibility to make sure you're okay and not lying to me," Kurama told him struggling to keep his hold on the wiggling demon. Kurama saw Hiei's teeth flash and he growled. "Bite me and you're getting a gag." Hiei bared his little fangs at Kurama but did not sink his teeth into his flesh.

"I am not upset about anything!" Hiei yelled kicking futilely.

"Then you're just upset in general?" Kurama questioned his arms tightening around Hiei's waist. He winced when the spiky head was thrown back aiming for his jaw. Red eyes regarded him darkly. "That's a yes," Kurama said quietly tugging Hiei back so he was more on the bed.

"Shut up," Hiei muttered sullenly.

"Don't pout," Kurama chided affectionately receiving a black death stare in return. He threaded his fingers in the black hair mussing it slightly. "If you were so frustrated you could've come to me. We can spar or something."

"Stop treating me like a child," Hiei sighed nudging Kurama away slightly.

"Why? I'm just comforting you, it demeans nothing," Kurama assured him squeezing him a little tighter.

"You're such a weird demon," Hiei muttered burying his face into Kurama's shoulder.

"Of course you're a much fiercer, scarier demon," Kurama patronized. "Ow!" He pulled Hiei's hair slightly. "I said no biting."

"You offered a spar," Hiei reminded him. Kurama pushed him away gently.

"I meant something less childish," Kurama responded with a sigh. Hiei gave him a smirk. "Brat," Kurama insulted him before darting out the window toward their sparring grounds. Hiei paused a moment to look highly offended before chasing after him.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review to give me your opinions and comments. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Small

Rating: T

Warning: I thought this was slightly more KH than the last

Disclaimer: I don't own

Notes: thanks to my reviewers! I hope maybe more of you will try my story!

DemonUntilDeath: I hope to be able to make these little stories into something with maybe a little plot! Only a hope though I'm terrible when I try to do something usually it just happens or it doesn't.

Sam is forced to join: Thank you.

Waxie: Hehehe That's my little secret but I'm sure you're guesses are dead on. It won't ever be revealed though. I am thinking about turning this into a KH fic if I can think of how I want it to go. I'd love to be able to continue it but inspiration is fickle.

* * *

He was, Kurama marveled quietly, very small. Kurama was torn between the desire to touch him and not wanting to wake him. He was warm and fragile and Kurama wanted more than anything to stay right there with him. He reminded Kurama strongly of a baby and the youko rested his own hand gently on his chest to make sure he was really still alive, he was so still. He was breathing softly and his chest rose and fell gently. Kurama smiled warmly laying down next to Hiei. His fingers brushed Hiei's chubby cheek and almost had to bury his face into the pillow with the extreme happiness the adorable features brought to him. Hiei was so untainted despite his belief. When he was like this he was just an angel and he made Kurama so happy.

Kurama tucked closer to the sleeping demon who let out a slight mutter before turning on his side. Kurama spooned warmly up to him looking at the light green pajamas the fire demon was wearing. The neck line exposed a healthy amount of shoulder skin and the cuffs of the sleeves had enveloped the little hands entirely. Gently as he could he pulled back the sleeve to unveil the hand which was lightly curled into a fist.

He unfolded the small fingers and compared them to his own. They weren't chubby just small and slender like Kurama's own fingers except much shorter. They had slight calluses but were mostly soft and supple almost like a leather. Tough yet soft.

"What are you doing?" a voice murmured groggily.

"Just looking," Kurama responded lightly as Hiei nuzzled deeper into his pillow.

"Mmrrr, looking?" Hiei asked warily.

"I'm hurt I was doing nothing inappropriate!" Kurama pretended to be scandalized.

"Hmph," Hiei responded wiggling himself around to look at Kurama. "I'm in your bed, with you, and I'm not in the clothes I was wearing yesterday."

"You used your dragon it was my responsibility to take care of you. I couldn't leave you sleeping in your dirty clothes on the window."

"Hn," Hiei responded with a tiny glare at Kurama but his rapid blinking ruined the effect.

"I'm sorry I woke you up go back to sleep I'll leave you alone," Kurama promised nuzzling Hiei's hair reverently before getting up very reluctantly. Hiei curled into a ball to preserve his warmth looking even smaller than ever.

"Why were you watching me?"

"You looked very small by yourself."

"Stupid."

"I'm sorry."

"Hmph."

Kurama pulled the covers over Hiei again which gained him angry red eyes glaring at him. "You were looking at my hands again," Hiei accused him looking slightly more aware.

"At least it wasn't your feet," Kurama said with a shrug. He felt slightly guilty though, he had a habit of admiring his younger companion's youth. He, himself, in his human body was younger and yet he couldn't think of himself that way.

"I'm not a child," Hiei told him flatly.

"No you're not," Kurama agreed but it didn't matter. Hiei still reminded him of youth and children especially when he was sleeping so innocently. "You're just small."

"You're so weird. So what if I'm small? What difference does that make?"

"None I suppose my mentality like others make me want to protect that which is small," Kurama told him honestly.

"Must you act like that?"

"Yes."

"Stupid kitsune," Hiei said yawning widely.

"Adorable firebaby."

Kurama ducked the thrown pillow artfully before dodging out of the room fearing Hiei might find something more substantial to throw at him. Hiei on the other hand just pulled the pillow back onto the bed and curled around it smiling slightly. It was nice that someone cared.

* * *

awww. I aww-ed through it all. (Reread it and wished I could smack myself) I hope you guys got at least just a little aww. I'm such a sucker for tiny Hiei he's so cute. I tried to make him mean and Hiei-ish at the end there. Mrr I'm not too good at it. I was just in an aww mood, my puppy is sleeping. Please reviews and opinions are appreciated! 


End file.
